Chanyeol Oppa ! - Chanyeol Imagine
by Chauyu
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita singkat yang menggambarkan bagaimana beruntungnya aku memiliki seorang kekasih seperti Chanyeol oppa.


Pukul 15:12

 _ **CEKLEK**_

 _ **BLAM**_

"Oppa.. Moodku hancur.."

Dengan wajah sedih dan perasaan yang sungguh buruk karena kejadian hari ini, aku langsung menghampiri lalu menarik Chanyeol oppa untuk duduk di sofa. Tepat setelah Chanyeol oppa menutup pintu apartemenku.

"Kenapa chagiya?" Chanyeol oppa lalu mengelus kepalaku.

"Ah aku malas sekali dengan semuanya, sepertinya yang mereka lakukan hanya membuatku emosi saja.." Aku dengan cepat memeluk lengan kirinya yang tadi diangkatnya saat mengelus kepalaku.

"Kau sedang bulanan ya chagiya?" Tanya Chanyeol oppa tiba-tiba. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan wajah sedih, lalu aku merasa Chanyeol oppa malah terkekeh.

"Pantas saja, pasti moodmu sedang buruk kan? Apa perutmu sakit chagiya?" Chanyeol oppa menatapku dari dekat sekali, aku malah menjadi sangat malu.

Kutempelkan sisi kanan wajahku sambil memejamkan mata dilengan Chanyeol oppa yang berbalut jaket jeans.

"Kenapa sekarang wajahmu jadi merah, hm? Aku bertanya lho.." Chanyeol oppa dengan jahil malah menarik-narik telinga kiriku pelan.

"Oppa.." Aku memanggil oppa dengan suara yang pelan, tetapi aku yakin kalau oppa dengar.

"Hm.." Balasnya singkat, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya diatas kepalaku.

"Perutku sakit sejak semalam.." Aku menarik wajahku dari lengan Chanyeol oppa. Oppa pun menarik kepalanya yang disenderkan.

"Apakah masih terasa sakit? Sudah minum obat belum, chagiya?" Suara Chanyeol oppa terdengar khawatir, lalu aku menggeleng karena memang aku belum minum obat.

"Kau masih punya obatnya?"

"Habis oppa.."

"Kenapa tidak beli?"

"Karena bulan kemarin tidak sesakit ini."

"Apa badanmu juga terasa tidak enak?"

Chanyeol oppa lalu mengelus kepalaku lagi, rasanya sangat nyaman.

"Hum, badanku juga terasa sakit."

"Kalau begitu tunggulah sebentar, akan kubuatkan minuman hangat." Chanyeol oppa lalu beranjak dari duduknya menuju dapur.

Aku mengambil bantal sofa untuk tiduran sambil memerhatikan Chanyeol oppa yang membuatkan minuman untukku, bagaimana membuat minuman saja bisa terlihat setampan itu. Aku merasa beruntung.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol oppa kembali dengan membawa gelas yang mengepul hangat.

"Minumlah cokelat hangat ini, chagiya. Untuk meningkatkan moodmu." Aku lalu duduk dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, oppa.."

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan pergi keluar membeli obat untukmu." Chanyeol oppa mencubit pipiku pelan.

Aku lalu mengangguk lagi, lalu meminum cokelat hangat. Sempat aku bingung saat melihat Chanyeol oppa malah masuk kedalam kamarku. Ternyata ia kembali dengan membawa bantal, dan selimut.

Bagaimana bisa ia tahu aku sudah bosan di kamar seharian?

Chanyeol oppa lalu menatakan bantal dan juga menyelimutiku sebelum pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar ya chagiya.." Chanyeol oppa mengecup keningku sekali, dan aku tersenyum.

Setelah melihat punggung Chanyeol oppa malah aku merasa mengantuk, cokelat hangat tadi benar-benar meningkatkan moodku, ini berkat Chanyeol oppa.

Tidak sadar aku mulai menutup mataku sambil bergelung didalam selimut yang tebal.

Tidak terasa ternyata aku sudah tertidur di sofa, kurasa belum terlalu lama. Lalu aku terbangun, duduk dan menatap meja didepanku.

Diatas situ ada plastik apotek, plastik yang sepertinya berisi kotak makanan, kunci mobil, dan juga teh yang masih hangat, kurasa gelas bekas cokelatku sudah dicuci.

Aku melihat kearah dinding untuk melihat waktu. Sekarang pukul 17:10.

Setelah mengumpulkan nyawaku, samar-samar terdengar suara air dari kamar mandi, lalu aku menuju ke arah kamar mandi untuk mengetuk pintunya.

"Chanyeol oppa?"

"Sebentar chagiya.."

Setelah tahu itu Chanyeol oppa, aku kembali duduk di sofa.

Perutku terasa sedikit sakit, tapi badanku masih terasa sangat pegal. Membuatku jadi malas melakukan apapun. Aku hampir saja tertidur lagi.

 _ **CKLEK**_

Aku menengok cepat kearah Chanyeol oppa yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, rambutnya basah, dia terlihat sangat sangat sangat tampan.

Aku langsung bangkit dan berjalan cepat kearah Chanyeol oppa.

"Oppa.."

Chanyeol oppa lalu merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambutku.

Ia memeluk lalu mengangkat tubuhku, kulingkarkan kakiku pada pinggang Chanyeol oppa.

Chanyeol oppa sangat wangi, juga terlihat fresh dan lebih maskulin, aku semakin mempererat pelukanku.

Lalu aku didalam gendongan Chanyeol oppa dibawa ke sofa tempat kami duduk. Setelah sampai di sofa, Chanyeol oppa menurunkan aku.

"Ini obatnya sudah kubeli untukmu chagiya, kau biasanya minum yang ini, kan?" Aku lalu mengangguk.

Setelah aku meminum obatnya dengan teh hangat, aku kembali bergelayut di lengan Chanyeol oppa.

Chanyeol oppa juga memeluk balik dan mengelus rambutku.

"Kenapa oppa mandi disini?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin menjagamu, chagiya. Aku tadi sudah pulang dan mengambil pakaian ganti, juga sekalian membawakanmu makanan." Chanyeol oppa menjawabnya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih oppa, tapi kau tahu kan perutku sedang tidak nyaman?" Aku menatap Chanyeol oppa. Chanyeol oppa tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kita bisa makan saat perutmu sudah merasa baik, chagiya. Cepatlah sembuh, aku tidak suka jika kau nanti menjadi kurus." Chanyeol oppa mencubit pipiku, aku hanya meringis.

"Badanmu masih pegal-pegal juga chagiya?"

Tanya Chanyeol oppa, kujawab dengan anggukan.

"Duduklah didepanku sini." Chanyeol oppa menepuk-nepuk bagian sofa diantara kakinya.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku, lalu duduk diantara kaki Chanyeol oppa.

"Berbalik." Aku langsung berbalik badan.

Pertama kurasakan tangan Chanyeol oppa merapikan rambutku dari belakang yang kuyakin sangat berantakan karena baru bangu tidur, lalu Chanyeol oppa memiringkan rambut panjangku kearah kanan.

Setelah itu kurasakan tangan Chanyeol oppa memijat pundakku, aku merasa lebih rileks. Dan juga tengkukku yang rasanya sangat pegal terasa jauh lebih baik karena Chanyeol oppa memijatnya dengan lembut.

"Oppa.." Panggilku.

"Hm?" Jawab oppa lembut.

"Oppa akan menginap?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak tega membiarkanmu sendirian, kau kan sedang sakit." Jawabnya sambil memijat pundakku.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja oppa.."

"Tapi kau masih sakit, mengaku saja lah chagiya.."

Lalu aku terkekeh mendengar ucapan Chanyeol oppa.

Seolah Chanyeol oppa tahu jika aku sebenarnya ingin ditemani oleh Chanyeol oppa.

"Untung saja aku memiliki dua kamar ya di apartemen ini."

Biasanya jika Chanyeol oppa menginap di apartemenku, kami tidur di kamar terpisah.

Kami sudah berjanji, sebelum menikah kami tidak akan tidur bersama maupun melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya.

"Tentu saja, kita sudah berjanji tidak melakukan hal yang berbahaya kan?" Aku menatap Chanyeol oppa, lalu kita tertawa bersama.

"Aku merasa sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu oppa, kau adalah tipe idealku, kau tampan, pintar, perhatian, tulus, dan juga sangaaat peka, kau sangat tahu apa yang aku butuhkan, apa yang aku inginkan. Terima kasih oppa.."

Aku memeluk Chanyeol oppa dan membenamkan wajahku di dada Chanyeol oppa.

"Kau tahu chagiya? Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku, kau juga tipeku, kau selalu tahu apa yang aku inginkan apa yang aku butuhkan, kau mengisi kekuranganku, kau selalu ada untukku, bahkan disaat aku dalam keadaan terburukku, kau selalu ada untuk menemaniku. Terima kasih chagiya.."

Aku juga merasakan pelukan Chanyeol oppa semakin menghangat, dan juga emosional, ia tulus, aku semakin bahagia bisa bersamanya hingga saat ini.

Tak ada hal yang kusesali jika itu menyangkut hubungaku dengan Chanyeol oppa selama ini.

Kuharap kami masih bisa bersama hingga ke jenjang pernikahan nanti.

Aku sangat mencintai Chanyeol oppa, dan aku tahu, begitupun dengannya. Kami akan saling mencintai, untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

 **Fin**.


End file.
